Family Reunion
by CJMusic
Summary: There has been a strange murder at Stanford and the Winchesters along with Bobby go to investigate. But there are surprises and family discovery along the way.
1. It's Starting Again

Family Reunion

Chapter 1 – It's Starting Again

It was a stormy Saturday night and a beautiful bright blonde girl found herself cold and bleeding on her bedroom ceiling surrounded by fire. Well that's what the papers gonna say. Normally Stanford is a quiet place for the supernatural, just a regular place where students studied hard to get good educations and partied on weekends. The police unidentified the body as a 22 year old girl known as Jessica Moore, but what they don't know was how it happened and who did it.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"Hey dad, I think I've got something", yelled a young man who was reading Mondays news paper.

"What's up", called an older man walking into the room. "Dean?" he questioned since the young man didn't respond.

"I think its starting again", Dean told his father and showed him the article about Jessica Moore.

"Pack your things NOW, we'll leave in 30 minutes", his father told him as he searched his pockets for his cell phone.

"Who are you calling", Dean asked while searching the small room for all of his belongings.

"If it's the same demon that killed your mother then we are going to need back up".

"Dad, who are you calling?" Dean repeated very slowly, hoping his father would answer him this time.

"A very good friend of ours".

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

"Hello, this is Bobby Singer how may I help you? Oh, Hi John it's been a while".

"Too long old friend, but we could use your help with a certain…situation".

"Is Sam back", Bobby asked a little too excited.

"No, it's not Sam. It's the demon that took marry".

"Right, where will you like me to meet you?"

"Stanford, usual drill".

"Alright see you guys soon, and John, be careful".

"Will do".

As Bobby hung up his phone he began to look around for his duffel bag and everything he was going to need. An hour later Bobby grabbed the keys to one of his trucks and left his yard in his review mirror.

FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR

Back at the motel John and Dean Winchester jumped into their 1967 Black Chevy Impala and headed for Stanford, and what Dean knew was going to be a long drive.


	2. On the Road Again

**AU:** Ok, well this is my first story and I forgot to add some things so here it is. I would also appreciate any reviews and any comments that may help me, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Supernatural but the rest are all mine.

**Chapter 2 – On the Road Again**

As the Impala rolled past scenery after scenery Dean decided to look out the window and he began to get lost in his train of thought. Dean remembered what his father had said about how his mother had died.

It was a windy night and Mary had woken during the night, went to check on Sammy then screaming was heard. John had then said that he ran upstairs to Sammy's nursery and found Mary on the ceiling with her stomach cut open and how she 'randomly' set on fire.

Dean of course had known this for years and was around 7 years old when John had finally told him that it was a demon that killed his mother and about the dangers of the supernatural. Since then Dean had been trained as a skilled hunter as well as look after his little brother, Sammy. As Dean began to think about Sammy he turned to look at his father who was concentrating on driving. Dean remembered that day when Sam had stood up to their dad and said he wanted to go to college. After that there had been a huge fight between the two and left, that was two years ago now.

When it came to Sam he was Dean's world. Dean had looked after and raised the kid while they were growing up. John had been away on hunting trips most of the time so his boys were left alone at a motel and it was up to Dean to keep them safe. One Christmas Sam had found their dad's journal about the supernatural and asked Dean if it was true, Dean could never lie to Sammy when he pouted with his puppy dog eyes. From then on Sammy had learnt how to fight but wasn't allowed to go on some of the hunts.

Once again Dean took his eyes away from the window to look at his father and wondered what Sammy has been doing for the past two years and if he actually got into collage.

* * *

Ten hours later John pulled the Impala to a stop outside a room of a motel next to Bobby's truck. They grabbed their bags and headed inside. Once inside they saw that Bobby had already unpacked his things and had placed newspaper articles all over the walls and stacked books on the tables, it was clear that Bobby wanted to help the Winchesters get a lead on this dam demon.

"Hi Bobby, you busy", Dean asked him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah well I thought that I would get to work as soon as I got here so you guys could get straight down to business when you got here", Bobby stated a little out of breath.

"What have you found out so far", John asked his old friend, getting down to business.

"Well this is what I have so far", Bobby showed John and Dean the articles and told them that there had been storm reports before the event of each case and according to the weather reports from Saturday there had been signs of a storm at Stanford. Bobby also showed them Jessica Moore's personal records which showed that she was a hard working student and spent her Friday and Saturday nights partying, she was a family based type of girl and was living with her boyfriend of 2 years.

* * *

As Dean went through the articles he was making a mental note of who he was going to talk to first.

**AU:** I'm sorry its short but I had problems ending it. I was going to leave Jessica dead but thanks to cuddygirl18 I've decided to put a twist on her character. Please don't forget to review.


	3. And the Hunt Begins

**Chapter 3 – And the Hunt Begins**

On Wednesday morning Dean awoke with a grumble. He got up and had a quick shower before leaving a note for his dad and Bobby, telling them he'll be back soon with breakfast.

By the time Dean got back, half an hour later, John and Bobby were already showered and going through Jessica's records and making lists of different categories of her life.

"I bring coffee and donuts", Dean said joining the two hunters.

"Good I'm starving", Bobby said while taking a cup and couple of donuts from Dean.

"What have you guys done so far", Dean asked his father sitting down and stuffing his donut into his mouth.

"Bobby and I have been making lists of the places and people listed in Jessica's record files".

"That's a good idea. So what's our next move?" Dean asked while grabbing the list of Jessica's friends and reading it.

"Well, I thought you might like to go and interview some of Jessica's friends while Bobby and I go check out what's left of her apartment".

Dean grabbed the keys for the Impala of the table, said goodbye to his dad and Bobby, and headed out the door.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala outside a night club, for that's where his first interviewee was going to be. Dean climbed out of his baby's door and headed inside. Once he was in he sat down on one of the bar stools and looked around. Dean was surprised at what he saw.

* * *

John and Bobby waited until Dean had left before they to gathered what they needed, and left in Bobby's truck for Jessica's apartment.

It took the two hunters 15 minutes to reach Jessica's apartment from their motel.

Bobby stopped his truck on the opposite side of the apartment. When the hunters had gotten out of the truck and looked upwards they saw that one of the rooms upstairs was half missing, guessing that's where the fire was. Both hunters grabbed a couple of their weapons and headed across the road to the apartments door.

Once John had picked the door lock the hunters began to examine the first room which appeared to be the living room which they noticed had been cleared out of anything personal that had ever existed in the room. They then decided to check the rest of the apartment.

John noticed that the rest of the apartment was just like the living room, stripped of anything that showed any personal value.

"There's nothing here, it's like someone's been here and cleared out everything that showed Jessica Moore had lived here", John told Bobby as they carefully made their way upstairs to Jessica's bedroom, hoping that there would be a lead in there.

Being careful of the damaged wood John took out his EMF meter and began scanning the room while Bobby examined the ceiling and window sill.

"There's some sulphur on the window sill and the ceiling but other than that there doesn't appear to be anything else.

"I'm not getting anything either. Damm this demon is a pain in the ass".

"It seems to be the same as before, but then again there wasn't much to go on then either".

"Bobby, that's not helping".

"Sorry. Just thinking here, but isn't this still a crime scene".

"Yes it is that's what the yellow tape all over the place is for".

"Now I know where Dean gets that from".

"You were saying".

"Right, well if this is still a crime scene then they shouldn't have touched anything, right".

"True".

"So if that's the case then it means that someone had broken in and taken all her personal belongings, the question is who".

"Well I guess that's a start but we'll have to wait until Dean gets back to find out what he's got. Until then I suggest we look into the apartment's records and see what we can find".

The two hunters left the apartment and headed back to Bobby's truck, both hoping that Dean had more successes then they did.

* * *

As Dean looked around the bar he noticed how it didn't look like any normal bar he had ever been to. It was the same as any bar but during the day it seemed to have a study group time table pinned to one of the walls with a list of student's names on it. There were tables at the back pushed together with enough chairs around them for a group of people; Dean guessed that must be where the students studied.

As he looked from the study area to the pool table, to the dart boards, to the chosen decor, Dean got the feeling that this particular bar was owned by one of the student's parents and their kid got to be in charge with what happened to it. Dean noticed that there were a few people in their, some were cleaning up what appeared to be Halloween decorations, but every face he saw looked gloomy as if it was the end of the world.

Just then a beautiful girl with shoulder length curly brown hair wearing a tank top, fish nets, a mini skirt and high heels walked in behind the bar.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"Um, a beer thanks", he replied wondering, what on earth is a hot chick like her working in a bar like this.

"I haven't seen you around here before", she said handing him is beer.

"Thanks. I'm just here on business. I was actually looking for someone, her name's Reggie; she was friends with Jessica Moore".

"Who are you and what do you want to know about Jessica for", she demanded in a stronger tone.

"I'm Dean Coolman and I'm a detective looking into the murder of Jessica Moore".

"Can I see your badge?"

As usual they didn't believe him so he showed her his badge.

"Sorry, detective. I'm Reggie and I run this bar with my sister Jana. We were close friends with Jessica. Jessica was a hard working student at Stanford and she used to come in here with her friends to study, and at the weekends partied with them like everyone else. It's been hard dealing with what happened. Everyone that comes in here know each other, we've tried to make things friendly so those who don't fit in, in normal bars can come here not be judged…"

As Dean listened to Reggie go on about her bar and friends Dean had decided that for a hot chick she sure did talk, a lot.

"What can you tell me about some of her friends?"

"They were like Jessica. If you wanted to interview them you would be better to do it here, this is where they all hang out, not unless you wanted to go to the library".

"Here's good".

"That's fine, but I don't know how much you'll get out of them they are still upset about her death, especially her boyfriend".

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah they had been dating for two years and lived together in the same apartment. Behind the bar there are some photos of us hanging out at last year's Christmas party".

With that said Reggie left to go clean some tables, leaving Dean alone to his thoughts.

As Dean took another sip of his beer he looked up and saw the many photos of Reggie and her friends on the wall behind the bar. There were names under each person indicating who they were, but there was one that caught Dean's eye in particular. On the wall there was a picture of Jessica with her boyfriend who was none other than Dean's younger brother, Sam Winchester.

Dean emptied his beer bottle, deciding to come back later after he had spoken with his dad and Bobby about Sam.

* * *

Back at the motel John and Bobby had been going through the apartments records until they found its latest renters. Both hunters were shocked speechless at whom it was.

**AU:** Sorry about Reggie talking so much I kinda got stuck and the bit about the bar, I know Sam went to normal bars and had drinks but he was also the geek type so I made the bar for outcasts that could come together and hang out. Anyway thanks for reading and please don't forget to comment. Also Sam appears in the next chapter and more.


	4. Questions and Anwsers

**Chapter 4 – Questions and Answers**

It was 1'oclock on Wednesday afternoon when Dean pulled the Impala next to Bobby's truck and burst inside.

"I don't know about you guys but I've defiantly found something or should I say someone", he shouted at the two stunned hunters.

"I don't believe it, all this time without hearing a word from him to find out he's been here the whole time", John muttered but enough for Dean and Bobby to hear him.

"Dad, what did you find?"

"Jessica's apartment was empty of all her belongings so we checked the apartments records and found out who took her things", Bobby explained to Dean, seeing how John looked to stunned to answer himself.

"Sam was Jessica's boyfriend which would explain why the demon would go after her, right".

"I don't know, but the demon showing up after 22 years and killing Sam's girlfriend, that isn't coincidence. It means something big is starting and Sam is smacked in the middle of it all, we all are". Bobby informed Dean.

Dean stood there watching his father gap like a fish out of water and listening to Bobby go on about that the demon was planning something. As Dean listened he began to wonder how Jessica had died in the first place. Sam was a hunter, he knew all about the dangers of the supernatural so why didn't he protect his girlfriend. Dean thought about that some more and thought that maybe Sam did try to protect Jessica but then why didn't he call to tell them what was going on and he needed some help.

As Dean thought about what happened more and more he seemed to get more unanswered questions run through his mind. Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his father's voice.

"Dean. Dean. DEAN!"

"What?"

"You said you found something".

"Oh, well I found this strange bar/night club where apparently Sam and his friends like to hang out after classes".

John had already grabbed his jacket and headed for the door before Dean had even finished talking. It was clear that John's temper was raising and he was saving it for Sam.

* * *

Sam Winchester had just finished his last class for the day and was going to hang out with some of his mates at their favourite bar.

As Sam walked the streets to the bar Sam found himself thinking about Jessica's death once again. Jessica had died 5 days ago and he hated seeing his friends hurting the way they were. Jessica had been the love of his life and he was going to propose to her that night only to find her dead. Sam had many secrets that his friends didn't know about, some about his family and others about Jessica.

As Sam rounded the corner his eyes fell upon the familiar building that was ran by a few of his friends. As Sam entered the building he saw his mates Chris, Harvey, Alex and Salem sitting at the back playing darts while having a few drinks.

Sam made his way over to his mates table, passing the bar and ordering some beers along the way.

"Hey, Sammy my boy, kind of you to join us", Salem shouted at him as he sat down.

"Hey Sam it's been a while, how are you", Alex asked him as if he hadn't him in 10 years.

"Dude I saw you yesterday and I'm fine, really. The next person who asks me that I might just hit them".

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to hit a nerve, I just thought I'd see how you were since you haven't really been yourself since Jessica died", Alex told him hoping Sam wasn't serious about the hitting. Alex had learnt a while back not to get on the wrong side of Sam Winchester, the guy was a complete softy but when mad you wouldn't know what hit you.

"That was 5 days ago and besides what would you like me to do, sit around feeling sorry for myself, act like it's the end of the world, sit around in the past , no, I'm going to move on with my life as if it never happened".

Alex was going to reply back to him about how he should be feeling some sort of emotion but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the killer look Sam was giving him and decided to shut up and let Sam deal with his loss in his own way.

* * *

Several hours later Sam and his mates found themselves unable to stand when the bar door opened once again revealing 2 men one young and the other older.

Dean looked around the familiar bar and noticed that its decor had changed to fit the night time visitors.

As he looked around he spotted 5 guys in their early 20's wobbling around at the back trying to play darts but failing miserably.

* * *

John had followed Dean through the door into the bar but what he saw made his temper boil to bursting point.

The next thing John saw was a red head boy tumbling over and a black haired boy tumbling over him. That's it.

"Samuel Winchester, what the hell do you think you are doing?" John shouted at his youngest son causing everyone in the room to stop dead still and look at him.

Dean too had jumped at the angry sound of his father's voice. Sam's going to pay hell for this Dean thought as he followed his father to Sam's table.

"What the hell are you doing, where have you been, why didn't you call us?" John yelled at a very drunk Sam who didn't understand a word he said nor did he realise who it was.

"Dad, yelling a whole bunch of questions at him isn't going to solve anything", Dean interrupted his father coming to Sam's aid once again like back in the day. "Can't you see he's beyond wasted, you're not going to get anything out of him right now". Dean was trying to keep his head on, he was just as anxious as his father about questioning Sam but he saw that it would be pointless to start their arguments there for 1 they would be overheard and 2 anything Sam said wouldn't make sense.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts Dean walked up to the bar where Reggie was and told her to call some cabs for the other 4 young men and walked back over to Sam. Dean grabbed Sam's arms and throw them over his shoulders supporting most of his brothers weight and headed out the door with only the thought of reaching the Impala before Sam passed out.

Without another word from anyone but Reggie making phone calls, John turned his back on the other young men and followed Dean to the Impala. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Sam's Story

**Chapter 5 – Sam's Story**

John had pulled the Impala once again outside their motel room and helped Dean carry Sam inside. Bobby greeted the small family with a sigh as he watched John and Dean struggle to get Sam in the door while listening to Sam's mumbled words of "let go off me, go away leave me alone" and a bunch of swear words that came across Sam's lips.

"Get away from me I don't need your help", Sam shouted as he fell onto one of the beds and tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Dean's hands.

"Sorry Sammy, we can't do that and you'll thank us in the morning".

With that Sam had stopped fighting them and crashed to the floor in deep sleep.

* * *

Sam awoke the next morning with a bounding headache and his stomach doing summersaults as if it joined the circus. As Sam got up he didn't know where he was and began to panic. Sam slowly rose from the bed and put on his jeans and jacket wondering who took them off and where he was.

Just as Sam finished sipping up his jacket Dean walked into the room with 2 cups of coffee and offered 1 to Sam who stood dead still looking at his brother and wondering how in hell Dean had found him.

"What the hell is going on? Where the hell I'm I?" Sam shouted at his brother, he was not in the mood to deal with his family and was feeling the urge to rush to the bathroom.

"Sammy calm down will you, before you wake up dad and Bobby".

"Dad and Bobby are here, what the hell".

"Will you just sit down and shut up for a second".

Sam took his coffee and sat down opposite Dean at the small round table while trying to remain calm.

"First of all we didn't intend to find you here. A couple of days ago I read about a girl's death in the paper involving a fire and thought it might be connected to the demon that killed mum, so I told dad.

"And Bobby?"

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying dad called Bobby and told him to meet us at Stanford. We split up with dad and Bobby investigating Jessica's apartment, and me got to interview her friends. Guess what I found out there. I told dad and he was ready for WW3 when we found you drunk as a skunk with some mates. Reggie took care of the others while we brought you to our motel room before you could pass out".

By the time Dean had finished his recount Sam was stunned into silence of how easy it was to find him if someone had picked the right location.

"So", Dean stated deciding to lighten the mood of their situation "How's the hangover".

"Very funny. Actually quite good considering".

"Good, 'cause I want some answers NOW. You are not going anywhere until you have explained yourself", John told his youngest as he walked into the room.

Unfortunately before Sam could answer his stomach made a comeback and he had to rush of to the bathroom where the sound of splashing could be heard.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam found himself once again under the watchful eyes of his father and brother joined by Bobby's.

"When I first left I headed straight for Stanford 'cause that's where I always wanted to go to school. I was new and didn't know my way around when I bummed into Jessica, she showed me around and helped me out. After awhile we began going out and she invited me to go home with her at Christmas. Since then we had been dating, going to school, hanging out with mates and going places. There really isn't much to it".

"Not much to it, you never called and what about her death, you should have protected her", John shouted at him. While listening to Sam he had really tried to keep his cool but as Sam went on as if there was nothing wrong his temper began to rise once again.

"Excuse me. First of all, you could have picked up the phone as well. You're the one who said that if I left I was to stay gone so I did, besides how was I supposed to call, you never stay in one place for too long. Second, I did try to protect her, A couple of days before it happened I started to get this 'vibe' that something was up but I kind of ran into a shapeshifter who was after her right up until the fire.

"Shapeshifter, what shapeshifter?" Dean hadn't read anything in the papers indicating there was a shapeshifter in Stanford.

"The 'vibe' I was getting I thought could be the demon that killed mum but then I ran into the skin pile of a shapeshifter that turned out to be trailing blondes. I was fighting it that night the same time the fire started".

"I thought you left to get away from the supernatural".

"John, that's enough". Bobby had been watching Sam's movements as he spoke and saw that at certain points Sam was fidgeting which he only did if he was hiding something. Bobby knew there was more to Sam's story then that but didn't know what it was. "So, the demon was here after Jessica and the shapeshifter was a distraction".

"The demon killed Jessica but I think the shapeshifter was just here, it had nothing to do with the demon". Sam tried to tell them as much as he could without them being too suspicious.

"It's the first time the demon has surfaced in over 20 years. What's the game plan?" Dean wanted to find this son of a bitch and put it down; he also wanted to do it as a family including Sammy.

All occupants in the room were shocked to hear Sam answer.

"Let the hunt begin".

**AU:** I know it's a bit slow starting but chapter 6 – The Hunted Mansion will find the guys dealing with spirits and the lady in white plus more. So please don't forget to review for you guys are my muses.

**PS.** Please feel free to give any pointers they will be greatly appreciated.


	6. The Hunted Mansion

**Chapter 6 – The Hunted Mansion**

As the sun began to rise on Friday morning so did the 3 occupants of the motel room that smelt of salt. The hunters got up, showered, dressed and packed up what belongings they had.

Dean, we'll meet you boys in Pilot Rock in 2 days", John told him as he hoped into Bobby's truck and they drove away.

Dean jumped in the Impala and headed for Salam's and Harvey's apartment for that's where Sam had been staying sine Jessica's death.

As Dean drove to pick up Sam he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed at not finding the demon but he was pleased that he had found Sam. Dean was glad that even after 2 years apart he was willing to talk to his family and leave his life and education behind.

* * *

20 minutes later Dean pulled up in front of the apartment and honked his horn waiting to hit the road.

At hearing the Impala's horn Sam stepped out of the apartment's door followed by Salam and Harvey. Sam said his goodbyes to his friends who in turn waved to Dean as Sam got in the car and the brothers drove away.

"What did you tell them", Dean asked wondering what story Sam came up with.

"Chris and Alex stopped by last night after you dropped me off so I told the guys who you were from that night at the bar. I told them that I had been running for too long and it was time for me to return to my family's rotes".

"Hell man, that's deep".

"Shut up. Actually Alex was really supportive, he said that it was about time but I think he thought it was just a cover up to deal with Jessica. Fortunatlly for me that's a good thing so the guys will tell my other friends and knowing Alex he will properly tell them his theory".

With that Sam just looked out the window without another word slowly drifting off to sleep, unfortunatlly for him 10 minutes later he was pulled from his dossing by Dean clearing his throat.

"Sam".

"What?"

"I...um...I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. I don't think I would have been able to do what you did and I'm sorry that you have to leave it all behind".

"I thought you hated chick flick moments".

"Shut up. Bitch".

"Jerk".

Dean couldn't help but feeling happy. This had to be the happiest he had been in a long time; it felt good having his Sammy by his side once again.

* * *

It had been hours since Bobby and John left Stanford and as they reached their destination they began to search for a cheap motel they could stay in for the next couple of days.

Once booked in their motel Bobby and John pulled out all their research on a Haunted Mansion. About half an hour drive south from their motel there was an abandoned mansion that stood on a hill top. There had been reports of screaming and people disappearing near the mansion, some even claimed that it was haunted. The Hunters thought they should check it out because it was possible they were dealing with a couple of ghost's.

Three hours later Bobby and John were still pouring over their research when they heard the engine of the Impala pull up outside indicating that Sam and Dean had arrived.

"You boys have any trouble", John asked as they entered the room and joined in on the research.

"No, sir", both boys said in unison.

Sam sat himself between Bobby and Dean and pulled out the history of the mansion from its file. As Sam read he discovered that there had been sightings of supernatural activity or rather unsolved cases that dated back to 1801.

"I think Dean and I will hit the local library", Sam said while standing and headed for the door. Dean just shrugged his shoulders at the hunters questioning looks and followed Sam out the door.

"What was that about, you know we just got here, right?" Dean asked his brother while starting the engine.

"We can do this hunt by ourselves Dean; we don't need dad's help".

"So it's started again. Sam we're in this thing together".

"That's not the point. Look you dragged me away from school and my friends, I'm not just going to fall back into line and be dad's little soldier. Anyway were hitting the library because this mansion reminds me of a legend I once read about".

"What legend".

"Ok I don't know the whole story but the legend goes like this, some when in the 1800's there was this rich guy who lived in a mansion with only his butler and servants. Now, at this ball there was this one girl that caught his eye and they fell in love. That same night she was found dead in one of the rooms and he couldn't live without her so he killed himself. The mansion is haunted until the girl's killer is found".

"That's it".

"Well there's more detail and I missed a few things but to me it smells like we are dealing with cursed ghosts".

"How did you get that from reading its history"?

"When I first went to Stanford I took a class in myths and legends".

"Ok, Mr Weirdo. We're here".

Dean pulled the Impala into a spare park and the brothers headed inside looking for books on legends.

* * *

Since Dean and Sam were going to the library and there was nothing else that could help them in their research Bobby and John thought they would go check out this haunted mansion themselves.

Once at the mansion it was nothing like its file described. There was a large 1800's style mansion on top of some land that looked like a hill surrounded by trees, tombstones and a large iron fence.

Bobby drove up to the gate which automatically opened at their approach. Bobby ignored the gate and drove up the driveway.

Looking out the window as they drove up the driveway John noticed the mist that flooded the grounds when he had a thought.

"Hey Bobby, just a thought here but do those gates open when leaving or have we already drove into a trap".

Bobby hadn't thought of that and decided to find out. As Bobby tried to turn the truck around he found that he had no control and it came to a stop right outside the front doors.

The hunters realised that they weren't going to be able to leave until they solved this hunt.

John led the way through the front door when he got the shock of his life.

"Bloody hell".

"Bloody hell, alright".

As the hunters looked around the mansion they knew something was definitely wrong. It had taken the 2 hunters 3 hours to search every room and they all showed the same thing. As they were making their way back to the main room John noticed a green glow of to one of the side rooms.

"Hey Bobby, you see what I see".

Bobby turned to where John was looking and saw the same green glow. Just then Bobby's phone went of causing both men to jump.

"Hey Dean. You guys find something".

"Yeah, we did. We got something BIG".

"Meet us at the gates of the mansion. We've just…"

"Bobby?"

* * *

It had taken Sam 2 hours to find the right legend book he seeked.

"You know this would have been a lot faster if you had helped".

"What, I am helping".

"You're making a tower out of playing cards".

"Well I'm helping you build one; you could never do it yourself".

"Whatever". Sam flicked through the book until he found the legend they were dealing with. "The mansion was actually built in 1796. Its construction took 3 years to complete and another year to move all the furniture in".

"Fascinating".

"Shut up, I'm getting there".

"No you're not".

"Anyway, Lord Joseph and his family moved into the mansion in 1800 where they often held great balls for the wealthy until his death in 1805".

"He only lived there for 5 years".

"Apparently in 1805 a disease hit the local village and killed a lot of people, including Lord Joseph and his family".

"Well that's not a reason to haunt the place".

"Actually some of the Lord's servants survived, including one of his sons. It says that Nicholas became Lord and was looked after by the butler until his death in early 1807".

"Sam we don't have all day".

"Fine. As his time as Lord Nicholas he had continued doing what his father did until he feel in love with Lady Serena. The legend says that on the eve of the last ball he held Serena had taken a sip of her wine and died. A couple of days later Nicholas discovered that poison had gotten into her drink meaning murder. Lord Nicholas never found out who did it and took his own life in the main entrance".

"Wait, he killed himself".

"Yeah, it says since his death the mansion has been cursed until the murderer has been found".

"So the place is haunted by the spirits who haven't been able to move on due to this curse".

"And people have gone up to see it and never come back".

"Hang on; this reminds me of a movie we saw when we were kids. It stared Eddie Murphy".

"The Haunted Mansion".

"Yeah, that's it".

"Well that's properly were they got the idea from, this legend".

"We gotta call Bobby".

"Hey Dean. You guys find something".

"Yeah, we did. We got something BIG".

"Meet us at the gates of the mansion. We've just…"

"Bobby?"

"Something's wrong". Dean hung up his phone and headed to the library's exit with Sam close behind him.

"What's up?" Sam asked while sliding into the car.

"Those sons of bitches".

"Dean?"

"Dad and Bobby went to check out the mansion and something happened, so got any ideas of what to do".

Sam spent the rest of the drive thinking of ideas to solve their problem. Sam thought about the movie based on their legend and thought he would use it as a guideline.

"You know once we drive through those gates we won't be able to leave".

"I know. You got any bright ideas yet".

"I'm kind of going off the movie here so I'm guessing it's the butler".

"Assuming it's the butler how to we prove it to Lord Nicholas and why would the butler even attack dad and Bobby. I mean they're not stopping any chicks from leaving".

"Some details will be different from the movie idiot, so you're gonna have to think for a change".

"Bitch".

"Jerk".

Dean stopped the Impala behind Bobby's truck and they went through the front door. Once inside the brothers wondered if they had travelled back in time. Everything in the room down to the very last detail looked brand new.

"Wow. What now?"

"This is unbelievable, this is pure gold", Sam said excitedly looking at a candle holder.

"Sam, back to this century. How are we supposed to find dad and Bobby? Wow, that is pure gold", he said while looking at the candle holder.

Sam slowly took his eyes of the candle holder. "I think I know why no one was ever seen again. They must have gotten lost looking at everything".

"Plus more. Sam?" Dean turned around and watched as Sam climbed the stairs and disappear.

"Sam! Hey where are you going?" Dean ran up the stairs 2 at a time and came to a stop when he saw his brother.

"Sam?" Dean crabbed Sam's shoulders and shook him, snapping him out of his trance.

"What the? I don't…I don't know, I just saw this green light and followed it to this room".

Dean stepped into the room and quickly scanned it.

"It looks like a study room", Sam said coming up behind him. Before reaching Dean, Sam stopped as he noticed his dad's gun and Bobby's cell.

"Hey Dean".

"Yeah".

Picking up the objects Sam showed them to Dean and began searching the room for a hidden passage.

"Just thinking here but if you we're a secret passage way where would you be?"

"In the movies it's normally a book".

Sam went along the bookshelf pulling out books that looked like switched.

"You know it's going to the last one you try right".

Just then Sam came across Shakespeare's novel of Romeo and Juliet, and pulled it.

"Found it. Romeo and Juliet, a love tragedy".

"Go figure". Dean led the way through the passage that was steep and going downhill.

"Sam put your thinking cap on. If this 'legend' is similar to the movie then where are all the ghosts? If there are no ghosts around how are we supposed to break this curse, and where's dad and Bobby?"

"I'm guessing that there's something in the mansion that catches people's eye and makes the ghosts appear, like if you picked up a book in different languages and read from it, and find out you've brought people back from the dead. I suppose either dad or Bobby touched something and I bet they will be somewhere at the end of this passage".

"But how do we tell Lord Nicholas who really killed Serena. What if he doesn't believe us?"

"I've been thinking about that and wondered who cursed them in the first place".

"How's that going to…"

"Dean?"

"I'm ok, come on down".

Sam carefully lowered himself to the ground and slid down the slope.

"Who the hell would put something like that at the end of a passage way", Dean complained angry while helping Sam up.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and looked around. The brothers appeared to be deep in the middle of the tombstones. Off to the left was a large stone figure of Serena with a message in an ancient language on the front. Sam recognised the language as ancient Egyptian and before he knew what he was doing he read it.

"What are you doing?" Dean shouted as the grounds mist gathered around his feet and green lights glowed around the tombstones.

"Oops". Is all Sam had to say.

The green lights turned into many figures that crowed the area and they didn't seem to notice the 2 brothers.

"Excuse me but have you seen 2 men come through here earlier", Sam asked a couple who were closest to them. He figured there was no harm in asking.

"Shh. You shouldn't be here, if he finds out...you...you'll never see the day of light again", the women said while her husband nodded in agreement.

"So you have seen them", Dean asked jumping into the conversation.

"Yes we have and they know your here".

"Where?" They asked in unison.

"Shh. Quickly, follow me".

The man led them off to the side and into what appeared to be the entrance to a kitchen door. "Quickly in here".

"What's going on?" Dean was starting to get annoyed with this hunt.

"He knows your here, from the moment you read the inscription".

"Sir please tell us how to break the curse".

Even though he found the mansions legend fascinating Sam too was getting annoyed with this hunt.

"Serena did it. You see Serena once studied ancient Egyptian and with her last breath she wrote a note of what she wanted. She cursed all of those who were in the mansion until her killer was found".

"Wait, Serena did this?" Sam asked the woman.

"Yes. But you see the only way to prove it is to play Serena's love song to Lord Nicholas".

"Wait. What?" Dean was starting to get confused.

"I get it". Sam turned to face Dean. "What they're saying is that with her last breath Serena wrote the curse down as her last wishes.

By doing so all those who were here that night were cursed until her killer was found. The only way to break the curse is to find Lord Nicholas and play to him their love song".

"Play him their love song".

"Well not quite. Only Lord Nicholas and Serena know that song. I believe that the green glow that led me to the study was Serena".

"This is so stupid. Sam, the murderer is the butler so how do we prove that to the love birds, so we can get dad and Bobby out of here". Dean was more into the hitting and beating the crap out of the supernatural not the lovey dovey crap.

"You've lost a special someone haven't you".

Sam looked at the woman in shock.

"True love lasts forever and Serena knows something that may help you".

That really surprised the brothers.

"You're Sam and Dean Winchester aren't you".

They nodded to shock to speak.

"Listen close. In ancient times prophecies were made and it is said you'd be the ones to set us free. You can read ancient Egyptian. Go to the library and find the book on translations from Egyptian to English, find the story that's similar to Romeo and Juliet. Now remember the song and go to the main entrance, then in front of the stairs at the grand piano start playing and don't stop".

Sam thanked the woman, said goodbye to the couple and led the way back to the study.

"Sam, this is so stupid. This has to be the worst hunt in history".

"It's going to be rough for a while, I mean in the sense that not every hunt has to be a fight to the death. Look I know this isn't our usual kind of hunt but at least this way we can prove to dad that we can do hunts on our own".

"You know what, enough. What's with you and dad fighting?"

Ignoring Dean Sam went into the study and began his search for the book.

"Sammy, come on".

"Don't call me that. If you must know I'm sick and tired of him trying to control my life and doing things his way".

"He does what he does for a reason".

"Are you telling me that you like being his soldier and that even if you think he's wrong your gonna do what he says anyway. Found it".

Sam found the page he was looking for and read it. Once finished Sam led the way back down stairs when he was meet with a kick to the head.

* * *

The truth was Dean knew that Sam was right but didn't want to admit it.

After Sam left the room the next thing Dean heard was a loud crashing noise coming from the stairwell.

When Dean reached the sound of the noise he found Sam unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam, wake up. Come on dude. Come on Sammy you got to wake up now".

With a moan and a groan Sam slowly opened his eyes.

"You ok. What happened?"

But before Sam could answer a bunch of knives came flying towards Deans head.

"Dean, look out", Sam shouted at him.

"Where the hell did those come from?" Dean asked standing up.

Just then surrounded in green light a man fell through the ceiling with a sword in hand facing Dean.

"You dare to interfere", the butler spat at Dean.

Before Dean could answer the butler swung his sword at him.

Dean ducked and threw a kick at the butler only to miss and be kicked from behind.

As Sam watched Dean get thrown around he spotted a pair of swords hanging on the wall. Sam got up, grabbed the swords and threw them to Dean has he once again crashed to the ground with blood pouring from his shoulder.

Dean caught the swords and both he and the butler got locked into a sword fight.

* * *

While Dean was fighting Sam noticed the piano and went to it. On the piano was a chest that opened upon his touch to reveal a key. Crabbing the key and putting it in his pocket Sam sat down and began to play the love song.

As Sam played bright lights began to shine through the windows as a figure descended from above. The grounds mist rolled in from under the door, green misty figures took form as a man or woman and in the mist of it all John and Bobby appeared in a thick of green and black smoke.

"Randal, what is the meaning of this?" Questioned Lord Nicholas as his feet touched the ground.

At the sound of the voice both the butler and Dean stopped their sword fight, which Dean was thankful for due to his many injuries and collapsed to the floor.

"Why have you disrupted the house of my father in such an aggressive manner? Waking me to this hell of a nightmare for I long for my beloved Serena", Nicholas asked as he continued to hear the soft playing of his song and turned to the source.

Sam finished playing the song and turned to face Lord Nicholas.

"It is I who brought you down from above. You see I know what it's like to love someone special and have someone ripe them away before their time. It was Randal as you called him who murdered your beloved Serena. He had poured poison into her wine for he believed that her presence and your love for her would corrupt you. It is his lack of judgement and understanding that has led everyone into this unforgivable state of existence. I know how much you loved Serena but isn't it time to allow the past to be the past and punish Randal for his crimes so everyone here can finally be at peace and move on to what is meant to be". He said slightly out of breath. Sam knew where his heart laid and he hoped Nicholas did to.

Finally taking in Sam's words Nicholas turned to Randal his once trusted butler and unleashed his anger.

Lightning struck the halls of the mansion as the lights blow out and thunder crashed upon the night sky. The bricks below Randal's feet began to crack revealing the pits of hell with past spirits reaching up trying to drag him in.

As Randal felt his body falling he reached out and crabbed Sam's ankle and pulled him down with him.

As Randal pulled Sam into hells doorway Sam discovered a new strength he didn't know he had. As they fell Sam could hear Dean shouting and as the fire began to heat his body Sam looked within himself and found a dark, cold presence that made itself known. Without thinking Sam stretched out his right arm allowing his hand to reach forward and unleash an unknown power that bubbled beneath the surface, and vaporised what was left of Randal's figure.

With his new found power Sam forced himself to start climbing. Once Dean's voice was once again in hearing distance Sam knew everything was going to be ok until he heard whispers coming from some dark force that was urging him to return to the depths of hell where he belonged. Ignoring the whispers he put his hand forward and was pulled up with Dean's help.

Once Sam was safe the floor once again looked like it once did and the spirits of the former quests descended to the heavens above.

Just as Nicholas was saying his thanks' another light descended from the ceiling to reveal the figure of Serena.

"I thank you two for all you have done. I'm sorry that I had to kidnap your friends but it was you two who had to set us free. I believe you may have found a key upon the piano".

Sam nodded.

"Keep it safe until the time comes to use it, you'll know when that time comes. I also know your desire to find the demon that killed your mother, I can't tell you who it is but I can start you on your journey. In a place called Jericho, California there has been mysterious disappearances of many young men who drive down Centennial Highway. Go there and you'll find some answers that you seek".

Once finished she walked up to Sam and whispered "I know your secret". Serena nodded her thanks', crabbed Nicholas's hand and the descended to the stars above.

"I'm very proud of you boy's, you proved you can handle things on your own".

The brothers were shocked at what their father had just said but as they led the way out both had huge grins on their faces.

"What now", Bobby asked speaking up for the first time.

"I guess we go to Jericho". Dean turned to Sam "It's a long way, you wanna drive".

Dean didn't let anyone drive his baby so Sam jumped in at the chance to do so.

The hunters left the streets of Pilot Rock in their review mirrors and headed for Jericho, California to start their new hunt and hopefully get some answers to some very puzzling questions.

**AU: **As you can see I had trouble writing this and thought I'd leave the bit at the woman in white for the start of the next chapter. So please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, the more reviews the sooner I update, I love you guys.


	7. Supernatural At Play

**Chapter 7 – Supernatural At Play**

It had been several days since Sam and Dean had parted ways from Bobby and their dad. Sam and Dean had just arrived at the motel they were going to stay in when their dad called. "Dad was just parted ways what's going on?" Dean asked since it was his phone that went off. "I want you to listen to me very carefully Dean; whatever I tell you I want you to listen and do as you're told. Bobby and I won't be joining you boys in Jericho. We've caught wind of possible demon attacks and going to check them out, but I won't you boys to find out what Serena meant, you got that." "But... Yes sir." Dean switched his phone of and entered the motel hoping for a good night's sleep before it was his turn to drive for hours the next morning.

* * *

The next morning found Sam and Dean already on the road again. As Dean drove Sam had taken going through the information that Serena had given them although something in the back of his mind was telling him that something didn't add up. The closer the brothers got to Jericho the more they began to hear stories about the woman in white and wondered if that was their reason for going to Jericho but there was more to it, Serena was sending them on a hunt but she was sending them there for another reason to, but Sam couldn't work out why.

It was midmorning the following day when the brothers arrived in Jericho and were approaching a bridge surrounded by cop cars. "Hey Sam, check it out." Dean pulled the impala to a stop and pulled out a box of fake IDs, ignoring Sam's disapproving look he grabbed two and turned to his brother. "Let's go." They got out and walked up to the crime scene.

As they got closer Sam and Dean caught part of the officers conversation. "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless, it's almost too clean."

"You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't you?" Dean asked them getting down to business. "Who are you?" One of the policemen asked him. Dean flipped open a wallet with his fake ID and a US Marshall Badge while Sam did the same "Federal Marshals". "You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" the officer asked him. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?" Dean asked getting back to business.

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that." The police officer told them.

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked remembering what the other officer said about his daughter dating the victim.

The officer gave Sam a nod "In a town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean started to circle the victim's car to search for clues. "Are there any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?"

"No, not so far as we can tell." The police officer told them.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked as he walked over to Dean who was standing behind the car.

The police man didn't know what to say knowing the Marshals would not be pleased. "Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys." Dean muttered a little too loudly.

Sam turned to look at his brother and stomped on his foot. He turned to the police officers "Thank you for your time" he said before he and Dean walked away.

Once they were out of hearing distance Dean turned and smacked Sam in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you have to step on my foot?"

"Why did you have to talk to the police like that?"

"Come on. This could have something to do with what ghost girl said…"

"Serena"

"Whatever. My point is, is that these guys don't have a clue to what is going on and since dad and Bobby have gone to god knows where it is up to us to figure out what is going on around here, and that includes finding this secret whatever what's her name said."

* * *

Several hours later Sam and Dean found themselves in the local library researching through old record files. "You know what this is pointless, I mean in all these files there is nothing to do with any disappearances of young men or a murder anywhere near Centennial Highway." Dean complained as he ditched the dusty files and began to type away at one of the libraries computers.

"Your right, this is pointless." Sam stated as he went to sit next to Dean.

"Told you so!"

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what these towns' folk are saying"

"What?"

"Several groups of people we passed to get in here were talking about a local legend."

"What local legend."

"Something about a girl got murdered out on Centennial decades ago and that she's still out there. From the pieces I picked up they say that she hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, well let's just say they've never been seen again.

"Where do you hear this stuff?"

"From around, let me have a go."

"I've got it." Dean said as he slapped Sam's hand away. Sam however just shoved him over and started typing. "Dude. You're such a control freak." Dean said as he rolled back over and hit Sam's arm.

"Angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe it's not murder."

An article on the screen popped up from 1981. The article mentioned a woman named Constance Welch, 24 years old; Jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Apparently an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back and they're not breathing. Both die." Sam scrolled down some more revealing the bridge where Constance died.

"Does that bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked as he jumped to his feet making his way to the exit with Sam trailing behind him.

* * *

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said as he looked around the bridge that they were standing on. "Hey, Sam." Dean pointed out to Sam the direction where he just saw Constance standing.

"Hey." They yelled in unison. The brothers ran to the spot where she had jumped.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

Just then Dean's car started up. "What the..."

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys just as the Impala started moving towards them. "Sam, run."

The brothers took off down the bridge and as the car got closer they stopped, and they too jumped of the bridge.

* * *

As Sam and Dean climbed back onto the bridge they swore they were never going to go buggy jumping ever. "Is the car alright?"

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?"

"I don't know but one thing's for sure, we're getting the hell away from this bridge."

* * *

While Dean was in the shower Sam pulled out Serena's key from his wallet which he found to be the safest place for it. Sam spent the time turning the key over in his hand wondering what on earth it belonged to. _What in Jericho can you possible open? Maybe it has nothing to do with Jericho after all Serena did say that Whatever is in Jericho will start us on our journey, our journey to what. I need pen and paper." _Sam could still hear the sound of running water so he found a pen and paper and decided to go through what they already know. _"So far we know that Serena sent us here to begin our journey somewhere, we know that whatever is going on in town it is to do with Constance Welsh being the woman in white and the key has to open something. All right first things first, solve the case. Since Constance is a spirit we'll have to found out where she is buried and salt and burn her bones, although it is possible for her to have another weakness so we'll have to divide and conquer. Deans out it's about time."_

Sam looked up from his progress so far just as Dean walked out of the shower. "It's about time, what took you so long?"

"Dude, so have got to check this shower out it's magnificent. What you doing?" he asked as he noticed Sam's scribbled pieces of paper.

"Just going through what we know and what we need to find out." Sam started to walk over to the table when he noticed something sticking out of their weapons bag. "Hey what's that?" Dean crossed the floor to Sam and picked up what was in the bag. "It's dads journal but what's it doing in there, he never goes anywhere without this thing."

"I don't know, but it's late and we've got a lot to do tomorrow." Sam went to his bed and got under the covers before falling asleep for what was left of the night.

* * *

Once the sun began to shine through the windows the brothers wasted no time in taking on their separate jobs. Sam having gone to see Mr. Welsh and Dean going around town asking people about other accidents that have happened over the years.

Sam pulled up outside a rundown house and got out when he saw a man walking towards him. "Hi uh, are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm just your average reporter working on past stories. I was wondering if you could tell me about your late wife Constance."

"What do you want to know about my wife for? What the hell kind of story are you writing?" Joseph Welsh asked harshly.

"It's just fact checking. If you don't mind it is also essential that you mention where she was buried."

"She was buried in a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph Welch hesitated briefly before answering. "Definitely."

"Well that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam started to walk back towards car but turned back to face Mr. Welsh. "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?"

"A what?"

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy I don't care much for nonsense."

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again."

"You think…You think that has something to do with Constance? You smartass."

"You tell me"

"I mean maybe…maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would never would have killed her own children. Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back."

Sam turned and left. Once in the car Sam called Dean and told him where to find Constance's remains before she could harm anyone else.

* * *

"…salted and French fried one corpse coming up."

"Dean, enough with the French fries."

"Alright, well jobs done."

"But what was the reason for Serena to…Whoa!"

"Sam? Sam!"

Sam had slammed on the brakes just in time unfortunately he started to get a chill down his spine. Spinning around Sam knew why."

"Take me home."

"No."

The doors locked and Sam tried to unlock them again to escape only to find that they wouldn't move. The car put itself in gear and pressed the pedals in. As the car moved Sam tried to take control of the steering wheel but found that it too wouldn't do what he wished. Constance it seemed had control of all the Impalas functions so Sam could only sit and wait for the car to stop. The car pulled up outside Constance's house and came to a stop.

"Don't do this."

"I can never go home."

"You're scared to go home." Sam turned to face her only for her to disappear. She reappeared on top of him and pushed him down on the seat.

"Hold me. I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been."

"You will be. Just hold me." She started to kiss Sam as he tried to reach for the car keys. Constance turned into more of a monster as her claws started to dig through Sam's chest. As the pain got too much for him Sam let out a scream of pain just as gunshots came crashing through the window. Dean was standing with his gun in hand and had distracted Constance long enough for Sam to start the engine.

"I'm taking you home." Sam hit the pedals and drove straight through the walls of the house.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he run to see if Sam was ok with gun in hand. "Sam! You okay?"

"I'll live." Sam told him. "Maybe." He added after the look Dean was giving him.

Constance reappeared with a photo of her and her children in her hand. As Soon as Sam was on his feet both he and Dean found a large chest pinning them against a wall. They tried to push it of but with no luck. The lights flickered on and the brothers saw Constance turn around to face the stairs which were leaking water. At the top of the stairs Constance saw her two young children standing there holding hands.

"You've come home to us mommy."

The next thing the brothers saw was the two children standing behind Constance grabbing for her hands. Constance let out a scream and the three of them melted into a puddle on the floor and disappeared. The chest holding the brothers against the wall was released allowing them to move. Dean walked over to where they disappeared.

"So this is where she drowned her kids."

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy."

Sam started laughing. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam walked over to the car and started pulling some of the rubble of before jumping into the passenger seat ready to leave. Dean once again got in and started the engine before driving off on the highway.

After several minutes on the road Dean finally spoke what had been on his mind for the last several hours. "While I was digging up that bitch's grave I realized something."

"What's that?"

"The reason why that ghost chick sent us here..."

"Serena."

"Whatever. The point is, is that she said that this was the start of our journey. I think dad figured out before we left, that's why he left his journal behind. After the way we took care of the last hunt he realised that we are capable of taking care of ourselves on our own hunts, especially when we work together. It's going to take awhile to figure out what happened when mum died and the secrets behind it but I think that's what she was trying to tell us. We are stronger together and that if we are going to get to the end game we are going to need to find whatever that key unlocks, to reveal its secrets."

"Woa that required a lot of thinking. Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up."

"Alright, jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

There was fire everywhere, on the ceiling and on the walls. There was a woman with two young children, there was a tree outside. The house looked familiar. Sam woke up with a jump breathing heavily.

"Sam! You ok."

"I know where we have to go next."

**AU: **This isn't how I wanted it to end, there was meant to be a lot more but decided to put it in the next chapter. This was mainly to get me back into the swing of things and to start Sam and Dean on their way. Anyway I'll try to update later on in the week while ideas are still fresh.


	8. Back Home and Family Trouble

**Chapter 8 – Back Home and Family Trouble**

"Sam, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"You don't have to come."

"That's not what I mean. It's just that…"

"You wanted a led on the demon, I got you a led…"

"Stop interrupting me. I mean you said you just saw it happen, like some kind of future vision thing."

"I know it sounds crazy but just trust me on this. It may not be anything or it could be the break we've been waiting for."

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside their old house in Lawrence, Kansas. "You gonna be all right, man?" Sam asked turning to look at Dean. "Let me get back to you on that." The brothers got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're with the…"

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just driving by and we were wondering…"

"I'm sorry did you say Winchester." Sam nodded. "That's so funny. You know I think I found some of your photos and other stuff just the other night."

"Yes. You know what, come on in." Jenny the woman from Sam's vision stepped aside and allowed the brothers to walk inside.

"This is Ritchie and Sari, my babies. Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Hi."

"So, you just moved in?"

"Yeah, from Wichita."

"You got family here, or….?"

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job… I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how are you liking it so far?"

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home… I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here. But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's awful. What else?"

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement. I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom? Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

"What, Sari?"

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets. Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom…and it was on fire."

Both Sam and Dean turned to look at each other with a puzzled mute understanding.

* * *

Sam and Dean left the house and made their way back to the Impala.

"Did you hear that? A figure on fire."

"And that woman, Jenny, and her kids, they were the family you saw in your dream vision thingy?"

"Yeah. Did you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, Flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true."

"Forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's possible that it's the same thing that killed Mum and Jessica?"

"I don't know! It could be the demon or it called be something else entirely. We don't know yet."

"Whatever it is we have to get them out of that house, now."

"And how are you going to do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

"No, not really. But then what are we supposed to do?"

* * *

While at the Gas station getting fuel Dean told Sam that they were to chill out and think of what they would do if this was any other hunt. Although this time they already knew what happened. "Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's going on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you?"

Dean looked at his brother deeply before answering. "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Dean walked away and then around a corner. Making sure that Sam wasn't looking Dean pulled out his cell and looked for a number before calling. "This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235."

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get them. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but… Dean paused bracing himself before continuing …I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doing, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." While taken a deep breath Dean ended his call and wiped his face before heading back over to Sam.

* * *

Sam and Dean started their investigation at Guenther's Auto Repair where they decided to talk to the owner of the garage. "So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?"

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them."

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind?"

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing. But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?"

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh, he wasn't thinking straight. He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"Did he ever say what did it?

"Nothing did it. It was an accident… an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but…."

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

"How?"

"Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?"

"No."

* * *

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's, uh…there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley…"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?"

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Dean reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out his dad's journal.

"In Dad's journal…here, look at this. First page, first sentence, read that."

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

"I always thought he meant the state."

Sam and Dean got in the Impala and drove to Missouri Moseley's house.

* * *

Once at Missouri's house Sam and Dean entered and were waiting on the couch when Missouri entered from a room while escorting a man out of the house. "All right, there. Don't you worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you. Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day."

Sam and Dean rounded the corner and couldn't believe their eyes for who they saw.

"Dad?"

"It's good to see you boys again." John walked up to his sons and gave them both a big bear hug.

"Dad, it's good to see you but what are you doing here?"

"Dean called."

"You called dad. When did you call dad?"

Dean looked at his feet while answering Sam "At the Gas Station" he felt too embarrassed to look at Sam, since when did he need help on anything, there's always a first time for everything. Right?

As the Winchesters sat down opposite Missouri Dean was about to put his feet up on the table but was interrupted by Missouri.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a wooden spoon."

"I didn't do anything." Dean said sheepishly as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You were thinking about it."

Sam tried to hide his laughter as he looked at his brother. Turning around to face Missouri instead of Deans discomfort Sam asked the question he was dying to know the answer to. "Do you know what it was that killed our Mum?"

Missouri looked towards John before answering Sam's question. "I don't… I'm not too sure. But it was evil." Missouri took a deep breath before speaking again. "So you think something's back in that house?"

"Definitely."

"I don't understand."

"What?" All three Winchesters asked at the same time.

"I haven't been back inside…but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know. But with Jessica dying and cryptic messages popping up all over the place, the new large amount of demonic activity throughout the country and now this house…all happening at once, it feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought."

* * *

After speaking to Jenny about what could possibly be going on and that they might be able to help, Missouri and the Winchester boys found themselves in Sari's room which had once been Sam's nursery.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved...but this isn't the thing that took your mum." Missouri told them after walking around the room.

John stood and watched but not really paying attention for he was stuck in his thoughts. He was snapped back to reality when he thought he heard something. "Everyone keep quiet, I thought I heard something."

"Properly rats. Jenny said she thinks they have rats."

"Rats, what rats? I hate rats."

"They're not rats, they're spirits."

"Spirits, you mean there's more than one."

"Great evil once stood here and that evil left behind wounds, wounds that could easily be infected."

"Wait, I don't understand."

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one."

"You said spirits, there are two?"

"Yes but I can't make out the second one."

John decided that it was time to cut this discussion short and get to the point. Despite the fact that this hunt wasn't the one he was hoping for he sure as hell wasn't going to let Jenny suffer the same pain he did. "Well, one things for damn sure. Nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here…"

"How do we stop it?" Dean asked interrupting his father, knowing what his dad was going to say.

Missouri looked around the room once more before turning to face the three Winchesters with a huge smile.

* * *

The Winchesters found themselves sitting around a table while putting sprinkles of Angelica Root, Van Van Oil, Crossroad dirt, and a few other odds and ends into cut up pieces of cloth. "What are we supposed to do with it? Dean asked Missouri after sprinkling some crossroad dirt onto one of the cloths. She explained to the three men across from her that they were going to put them inside walls. They were to be placed in the north, south, east and west corners on each floor of the house. "It should purify the house completely, removing the spirits from within the walls. We'll each take a corner but we must work quickly. Once the spirits realize what we're up to…things are gonna get bad."

* * *

Once Missouri had safely sent Jenny and her two kids out for the night Missouri and the Winchesters took to their areas. With hammers and bundled cloths in hand each started their tasks.

While Sam was searching for the right place in the wall to make a hole somewhere behind him a power cable pulled itself out of the wall and slowly made its way over to Sam. As Sam searched Dean found himself in the kitchen when he was suddenly attacked by a bunch of knives flying towards him. Dean quickly ducked and pulled the kitchen table down in front of him so he could use it as a shield. As he peeked up from the table to see if the cost was clear Dean quickly moved to the wall to finish his task just as several knives flung towards him.

* * *

Just as Sam found the right spot to make his hole the cable that was behind suddenly curled itself around Sam's neck making him chock and fall on bended knees to the ground.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he rushed over to Sam and tried to pull the cable off, but no matter how hard he pulled the cable wouldn't budge. Instead, Dean decided to kick a hole in the wall where Sam had begun and placed the bag of herbs inside it completing Sam's task. As he did so a blinding white light left the room indicating that the spirit had gone. Once the spirit was gone, Dean rushed back over to Sam, who was left feeling weak and completely drained. Dean unraveled the cable from around Sam's neck and pulled him into a fierce hug.

* * *

Once the house had been purified Missouri did the rounds to make sure that the spirits were truly gone. Even though Missouri had insured to both the Winchesters and Jenny that everything was ok and solved Sam still couldn't shake the feeling that was still something more going on, something that he'd had seen in his vision.

While John had insisted that Missouri was right about what she felt Sam wasn't convinced and asked if they could just go back and check on the house. Seeing as there was no point in starting another fight Dean decided that he'd go with his brother to keep him out of harm's way.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked now regretting his decision to come.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling."

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over. Even dad agrees with her."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam said as he continued to stare at the house.

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean said as he slid down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming, just like in his vision. "Dean. Look, Dean!"

They rushed out of the car and ran towards the house. "You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean said as he ran to Jenny's room to help her. Dean kicked open her door since it wouldn't open and lead her downstairs while telling not to worry and that Sam had her kids.

* * *

While carrying Ritchie in his arms, Sam ran into Sari's bedroom, where she was screaming for help. Sam went over to her bed and picked her up in his other arm. "Don't look. Don't look!" Sam told the two kids in his arms as he went passed the flames and left the bedroom. Dean and Jenny rushed outside the house just as Sam's was rushing down the stairs put the kids down on the floor. "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." He told the little girl. Suddenly, an invisible force made Sam fall to the floor. He slid backwards into another room and crashed into a table. Sari screamed and ran outside with Ritchie in hand. They rushed outside to where Dean and Jenny were standing.

As they approached Dean kneeled down to Sari's eye level and asked her where Sam was. "He's inside. Something's got him", she cried. Panicked, Dean looked at the front door just as it slammed shut on its own. Pulling himself together Dean grabbed a riffle and an ax from the trunk of the Impala, and ran to the front door and began chopping away at it as fast as he could.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Sam was getting flung into the kitchen cabinets. Sam went to stand up but got pinned against the wall by the invisible force and unable to move any part of his body. Just as Dean had made a hole in the door and stepped through the fire figure appeared, and made its way over to Sam. As the figure approached close to Sam his brother went about in search of him.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean called has he walked into the room where Sam was pinned against the wall. Dean looked at the fire figure and raised his gun ready to eliminate the possible threat.

"No, don't! Don't!"

"What, why?"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

Just then the fire surrounding the figure disappeared revealing the figure before them as Mary Winchester; exactly as she was the night she died.

Unable to believe his eyes Dean lowered his gun and softly asked who she was, all ready knowing the answer. "Mum?"

Mary just smiled and stepped close to him. "Dean." She smiled again and turned to walk over to Sam. Dean watched as she crossed the room, never taking his eyes off her. "Sam." Her eyes began to fill with sadness. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Mary just looked at him sadly, but said nothing. She turned and walked away from them looking up at the ceiling. "You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Mary burst into flames and reached up to the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam to the wall was released and he made his way over to Dean, and the two brothers looked at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over."

* * *

The following morning found Dean standing by his baby with Jenny, looking through old photos. "Thanks for these."

"Don't thank me, they're yours."

Dean put the box of photos on the backseat of his car and turned to see Sam sitting on the front porches steps joined by Missouri.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."

"Not even my mum?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Your mum's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mum destroyed herself going after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Sam nodded sadly with tears in his eyes. Missouri went to pat him on the shoulder but stopped herself. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?"

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."

Just then John's truck pulled up behind the Impala and John himself got out. John didn't go with Missouri that morning to see if the spirits were really gone. He was still trying to understand what happened. He knew he should be there for his boys but he didn't know how, that was until Bobby called. "You boys ready?" Both boys nodded and walked over to their car.

"Don't you boys be strangers?"

"We won't."

"See you around."

The Winchesters got into their cars and drove away.

* * *

It had been three days since their last hunt and Sam was searching through news articles he found on the internet that would be off any interest to them. There dad had decided to drive behind them for the past couple of days which seemed strange to Sam since John had incised that his sons not be with him as he was tracking down The Demon. Sam had scrolled through several articles before reading one that attracted his attention. "_**Man Killed: Man Sucked Dry" **_was the headline off the article, _A 34 year old man has been found dead in an alleyway in Sulphur, Oklahoma. Medical reports state that the man in question looked like a 64 year old but when ID was found it was clear he was only 34, Officers are stumped as to how a 34 year old man can age 30 years in only a few hours. It's been reported that he had been seen drinking at the local bar with friends several hours before he was found. Police Officers are still on the search for the man's murderer._

"Hey, Dad, Dean, come check this out."

Sam turned his laptop to face his father and brother so they could read the article.

"You think this could be a job."

"I don't know, maybe. I just thought it was worth checking out."

"What do you think?" Dean asked his father.

"I don't know. It could just be someone playing a prank."

"Dad, did you not read the title 'Man Killed: Man Sucked Dry' as in someone was killed."

"I know a man was killed, but sucked dry."

"You know it's possible that it's a demon or some kind of supernatural creature, or maybe it's…"

"Sam!"

"What?"

Dean just shook his head at his brother. He hadn't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days and the arguing between his father and brother was starting to wear him down. "Look why don't we just look into this and see if there is anything to be hunted and if not we can just carry on, how does that sound."

Both hunters looked at Dean before nodding in agreement.

"Fine, does it say where this happened?"

Sam scrolled further down the article until he saw a picture of the bar that was mentioned. "Not exactly but I've got the name of the bar, 'Hellspit'."

"What kind of name is that? Well its several towns over so it will only take a few hours to get there."

* * *

The Winchesters didn't find out much at the bar except for the fact that it wasn't the first time something strange like this had happened. After wasting 2 ½ hours at the bar they went to check out the local library. While there Sam managed to find the location where the first sightings appeared, so he went to check them out.

"Tell me again why we're stuck in the library while Sammy's getting all the action." Dean complained to his father for the third time since his brother left.

Closing the book he was no longer reading John gave a loud sigh before venturing once again into bubbling waters.

"For the last time Dean, give it a rest."

"But it's not fair. He's in 'my' car, and he's the one who loves research, not me."

"Did you want to be the one to tell him he couldn't go?" Dean just looked at the ground and allowed his father to continue. "I thought as much."

These days it seemed pointless in trying to tell Sam what he could and couldn't do without engaging in an argument. Besides Sam was just going to check out a sighting, nothing that could get him into trouble, right?

John gathered up the information he managed to find and cleared away their table, John then motioned to dean to follow as they headed of towards his truck

* * *

Once back at the motel the remaining two Winchesters rummaged through their research in a divide and conquer manner in order to isolate their answers. 20 minutes later they had put their most useful information on a wall and were now just looking at it, not a single clue as what they were surpassed to do now.

"Ok, run by me again what we've got so far," John asked Dean as he sighed in frustration.

"Um, let's see, what have we got so far." Dean picked up the printed version of the article that leads them to where they are now. "All right, um well according to this article there is a creature out there that can take years of a person's life by sucking their life out of them. According to the second article we found it's been happening for the past 50 years. No one has actually seen the attacks happen, but there are a few theories flouting around. One of them talk about a creature who feeds through its hand which opens up like a mouth, another is that when it kisses you it drains your life away through your lips, there are several more but there basically the all the same idea. Due to nobody actually seeing the attacks there's no particular area to look for them, however Sam did find the location that he thought was where the first and only siting was."

"I thought you just said that nobody saw this thing."

"Well, that's true no one has, well not since it started anyway. Sam found some guy called William Smith who was attacked back in the late 50's early 60's. He said that he lived somewhere near Davis." Dean took a deep breath and looked at his father. What were they supposed to do now? Dean didn't have a single clue of what to do, when he realized that maybe Sam's idea to go find the old man wasn't as crazy as he originally thought it to be. This being the fact that Sam was the only one to have actually found something remotely useful.

* * *

Several towns over Sam pulled up to a rundown house 10km from the town. Sam got out of the car and walked up the steps leading to the front door. He took several deep breaths before knocking on the door.

Just when he thought no one was home and turned to leave did the door open revealing an elderly man in his late 70's.

"Can I help you," the man said rather rudely.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm FBI agent Sam Jovi, are you William Smith?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions involving in instant from about 50 years ago, involving several deaths."

He looked Sam up and down before replying "Name's Riley, please come in." The man steeped aside so Sam could enter. The house was fairly empty aside from a few chairs in the living room and a dining table in the kitchen. "Sorry for being rude earlier, I was raised better than that. It's just that I don't like any unwanted visitor, I like my privacy you know." Sam nodded and smiled at Riley as he followed him out what appeared to be the back door. "Hope you don't mind talking outdoors, it's such a nice day outside and it's forecast to rain latter on." Sam only nodded and followed Riley outside to a picnic table in the middle of his backyard. They sat down on opposite sides of the table. "What do you want to know?

After sucking in a deep breath of fresh air, Sam pulled out a notebook and pen, beginning his investigation. "Sir, could you tell me what happened around June 1955."

"You'll have to forgive me; my memory's not what it used to be. I assume you know that I used to at the countryside power plant until it was forced to shut down. Sam gave a nod. "I was a night guard for 7 or 8 years, they were producing some kind of chemical at the time. We were near a forest that was home to all kind of bugs and insects that were poisons if you got bitten by them. To be honest we stayed away from that forest due to some stories that were going around at the time. Anyway it was June 4th, when there was an explosion and one of the towers fell down. When it hit the ground it started spilling some kind of chemical, I don't know what kind, anyhow there was a stream that ran through the forest which it began to contaminate. We didn't have any work for several weeks while they cleaned up the mess.

"How does that explain the killings…?"

"Youth. It's what happened next that's interesting. A couple of nights after being back at work there were about six of us on duty, and one of the men, James Donald if I remember correctly, was checking the perimeter on the eastside when something bit him. He was of duty for a couple of days, but when he came back he seemed, I don't know a little off."

"Off?"

"He seemed different, like he wasn't completely there, you know."

"What happened to him?"

"No one really knew, but after a while he just stopped turning up to work. It was also around this time when the killings began, and ever since I've been trying to keep track of where they take place."

"You think this guy did it for some reason."

"I don't think, I know."

"How?"

"No one knew what kinds of chemicals were being used within the plant. One of the night guards Jim Davey, he was the first to disappear. They couldn't identify him at first because of his appearance; he was 35 and looked like an 80+ year old. No one could explain it, but then it happened again two days later. There were only four of us on duty that night, out of nowhere we could hear Jack Nicolson, bless his poor soul, screaming. I went to see what the problem was, but I didn't go past the shadows of one of the towers. In the light I could see some kind of creature sucking the life out of Jack through its hand. Once finished it looked up and made way for me, I tried to shoot the damn thing but it just kept coming. For some reason it stopped in its tracks and disappeared never saw it in town again."

Sam watched as Riley chugged down his beer. Deep in thought about what Riley said he didn't hear his cell phone ring.

* * *

"Come on Sam, answer your phone already! He's not answering."

"We'll just have to go without him. Leave a note or something telling him where we've gone in case he gets back before we do."

"Don't want him to go into freak mode again." Dean said with a smirk. It was just like Sam to panic over nothing.

The two oldest Winchesters headed for John's truck so they could go after their lead. It wasn't so much as a lead, more like 'help' call to the police. It had been several hours since Sam left and since Sam hadn't called with anything to report, Dean had taken to listening to their police scanner in hopes of finding the creature before it killed again. After another several hours of boredom a call was made out, by some young girl by the sound of her voice, that someone was stalking her. It wasn't much to go on but they thought they would check it out anyway, just in case.

* * *

Sam had driven about 30km out of town when he saw a young woman with short blonde hair on the side of the road with her thumb up. Sam saw several of the cars just go on past her; some of them tooting their horns. Pulling over he stopped carefully just a few feet away from her. John had drilled into the boys heads to be careful when it came to hitchhikers, you don't always know if you could trust them or if they were what they claimed to be. Sam had decided that she looked like she was on threat but it didn't mean that he wasn't wrong, he just had a soft spot for innocent long people and by the way she was muttering to herself it seemed she had been there awhile.

"Going somewhere?" He asked as kindly as he could.

"Sulphur."

"That's where I'm heading, want a ride?"

She nodded and headed towards the Impala. Sam leaned over to open the door for her.

"I'm Sam." He said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Meg." She replied as she got in and shook his hand.

Once she released his hand Meg gave Sam the brightest smile she could manage before asking him question after question.

Sam was beginning to wonder if he had made the right decision. With his luck it would come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

While Sam was picking up random chicks, John and Dean had managed to get themselves captured and were currently sitting in cells that belonged to the old prison.

"Well this is fun." Dean said out loud, breaking the silence. "What are we going to…?"

"Shh, someone's coming." John almost shouted at Dean. This hunt was surpassed to be quick and easy; well that's what his youngest had said in the beginning. John however was beginning to think that his son just said that so they could go, more exactly so that John could join them. It had way past bugged him about the turn of events, in fact he pas way beyond pissed off. There was nothing more he hated more than an over the top, long and boring hunt. Despite that, that is exactly how his hunts have been going for months now, years if he includes the demon that killed Mary. John sucked in a deep breath of fresh air just as their kidnapper walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen…"

"Cut the crap, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The man walked around the two men studying them. He wore black pants and a long black jacket, he had white hair and mossy coloured skin with tribal looking markings on his face and hands. "My name is none of your concern." He told them as he continued to walk around the room.

"_I wonder if Sam is having any luck on his end." _Dean thought to himself as he watched the dickhead pass him. As time ticked slowly away what seemed like hours to Dean he realised something. This man seemed to be acting differently than most kidnappers. This man appeared to be hesitating as if he didn't want to be doing something. It was then that Dean noticed that the man had stopped pacing and was standing right in front of him.

"Are you going to answer that?" He said in a tone that sounded like he was annoyed that his pacing was interrupted.

Dean looked puzzled about what the man said, but as he listened closely he could hear his ringtone. Unable to answer his phone due to his hands being tied up his phone went to voicemail. "Hey, Dean it's me. Um…" That's when the message cut off. _"What the hell." _Dean thought as the man and his father looked at him in confusion. It was in that moment that Dean had a bright idea and hoped like hell it would work.

* * *

After dropping Meg off at the local bar Sam tried to call his father but all he got was his dial tone. He then decided to try Deans; thankfully he heard his brothers' voice after only several minutes. "Hey, Dean, it's me. Um…" That's when his call ended. _What the hell_ Sam thought as he reached the motel they were staying at. It was then that Sam had the answer, well at least half of the answer. The main question was what kind of higher power was at work here.

**FLASHBACK – **It had been about a week since the brothers last hunt and as far as Dean was concerned it wasn't exactly counted as a hunt. "Indian curses, what the hell?" Bugs, bugs and even more bugs did not count in his books. Although the whole thing wasn't a complete waste of time, they did manage to bring a father and son closer together. Dean flicked channels landing on Sy-fi. He was about to change channels when Sam yelled at him not too.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm watching Stargate Atlantis".

Dean starred at his brother before bursting out laughing "You… You watch Stargate."

"Not that it's any of your business but Jessica got me into watching them. She's a complete Sy-fi fan." Sam took in a deep breath waiting for his brothers' criticism, but it never came.

"Geek."

Shrugging his shoulders Sam sat down and watched as McKay fumbled about with the puddle jumpers control system.

"If I'm going to watch this you've got to tell me what's going on."

"This is '38 Minutes' meaning that's how long they have before the gate shuts down. They went to a planet that ended up having wraith on it and as they escaped Major Sheppard got attacked by the Iratus Bug. The theory is that the wraiths were once human and got bitten by the Iratus Bug and over time turned them into the wraith, since they share some of the same characteristics".

"Huh."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

As Sam thought about it he couldn't help but think about Jessica when the answer hit him, someone knew. Not only was this hunt about keeping his father around for a bit longer, but also because it reminded him about Jessica. Question: Why? Answer: Distraction!

* * *

The man had disappeared somewhere which was a good thing for the Winchesters.

"Dean?" His father growled as soon as the man left. He'd had enough and wanted answers, NOW!

"I'll explain later, but first of all we've got to get out of here."

John gave his son the 'dour' expression when the man made a re-appearance.

* * *

Sam used the GPS from his cell phone to locate Dean. He knew roughly where Dean's location was, assuming of course that he was still in the same place. As Sam approached the plant he felt like someone was watching him. He quickly turned off the engine and crabbed his gun. According to his GPS Dean was several levels underground. If his plan was going to work then he needed to create a very large distraction.

* * *

As their kidnapper reappeared a loud explosion went off somewhere on their far left. The ground shook making the man stumble a little. The man growled just as another explosion went off on their far right. Yet again the man stumbled and growled, only to hear more explosions going off in every direction. This time the man took a quick take of the room before rushing from the room in search of an intruder. As soon as he left there was another explosion followed by a small crash.

"What the hell was that", Dean asked to no one in particular. Just then the door opened and Dean really wished that it wasn't the weirdo coming back. Sighing with relief Dean said the first thing that came to mind. "Well it's about damn time, Sammy."

* * *

Sam watched as he saw 'The Wraith', as he called it, rush out of the room that held his brother and father. This was it, he'd only have about 10 minutes to get in and out before the man came back. Sam jumped down from his hiding place, only to fall making a loud crashing sound, "Damn it", he said a bit too loudly. Picking himself up Sam walked up to the door and instead of opening it, found it was locked. "Why aren't these things ever easy?" Sam took his kit out of his pocket and picked the lock before returning them and opening the door. Once he opened the door Sam was greeted by his brother.

"Well it's about damn time, Sammy."

Rolling his eyes Sam walked further into the room and saw that both his brother and father were chained to the wall. "I can't leave you two alone for 5 minutes without you guys getting yourselves kidnapped." Sam walked over to Dean first and took out his kit again before tackling the chains around Dean's ankles. Working quickly Sam managed to free Dean from his chains without too much cursing from said brother. Just as Sam began unpicking the last chain on John's wrist, he heard a noise getting closer. "Crap, Dean; Stop standing their day dreaming and crab dad's stuff, he's coming."

Snapping out of his day dream Dean picked up Johns jacket and gun just as Sam finished freeing their father. Sam led the way out of the room and down several corridors before he caught sight of the kidnapper. Bending down, Sam quickly led his family behind some old drums, just as the man walked past. Creeping out from behind the drums Sam led the way out of the underground compound to where he had parked the Impala. Just as they reached the surface the sound of alarms went off, reaching the Impala Sam unlocked it and told Dean and John to hurry up and get in.

"What about that freak." Dean asked, wanting payback for being chained up for who knows how long.

"He's not important, now would you hurry up before the others get here."

"What others?"

"Just get in the damn car."

* * *

The ride back to the motel was quite, Sam was driving with John next to him, Dean was not happy about having to sit in the back seat of his own car. As he sat there and looked out the window Dean had a million and one questions run through his head, like why they were even kidnapped and why Sam wasn't concerned about ugly freak face getting away? He decided that it was time for answers, so breaking the silence Dean said what was on his mind. "Aren't we going to go back there and stop this guy, and what's with all the secretiveness?"

No we are not going to go back. That's just what they would want. Also, I'm not being secretive." Sam saw Dean roll his eyes in the mirror and thought it would be best if he told them everything, well almost everything. "The guy that kidnapped you is a creature called a wraith, they call him Todd. He only captured you to get you out of the way; someone hired him, no doubt offered him something in exchange."

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

Sighing Sam took a few moments to gather his thoughts. How could he tell them everything when there were several things he just couldn't tell them, at least not yet anyway? Truth was that Sam had walked right into this one and he knew it. In all honesty Sam had actually missed this, despite him and John always arguing Sam missed his family and didn't want John to leave again. No matter how he felt, this was just something that Sam would never tell them. Taking a deep breath Sam plunged into what he hoped would be a decent explanation. "When I was driving back from Davis I was trying to put all the information we had on the case together. When I tried calling you Dean and got sent to voicemail I knew something was up. I can't explain how I knew but I just felt like someone Knew."

"Someone knew what?"

"It doesn't matter; the point is that someone knew more than we do. In some way I think this was a test."

"Test, what test?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sam, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I believe that we were setup. Before you say anything, yes we were setup." Sam told them what Riley had told him. "Once I got back to Sulphur I went straight to the library to answer some questions. I found a connection between the creature and Todd. Todd is what the Demons call the creature; they promised him that they could cure him."

John and Dean looked at each other both sharing the same confused glare. What the hell was Sam on about, what test, what demons, and who the hell was Todd?

"Sam cut the crap and tell us what the HELL you are on about, what is going on?"

"I already told you, I can't tell you everything. We are leaving because this isn't our problem. I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this. Before you start to bitch at me, the reason why I choose this hunt was because I didn't want to say goodbye to dad yet, all right. I realise now that this is what the demons wanted, they knew how to play us, play me. You see something happened several months ago, and the demons have caught on to what I did. This creature was once a man who was trying to save himself from what he had become and the demons just used him to draw us here. This was just all an over the top diversion, we have to leave now before the demons get there before we do. This is bigger than just the demons, this is bigger than us, this is bigger than everyone, and it's only just beginning." Sam put both hands on the steering wheel and pushed his foot down making the Impala go just a bit faster. The race was on.

* * *

In the underground compound a group of demons were arguing over what to do about the Winchesters and how to clean up this mess. They were given specific instructions to complete or fear the boss, and they failed. The Winchesters were on to them and it was only a matter of time before the truth came out. As they continued to argue a young blonde woman walked into the room carrying a once green and white head that now dripped of blood. "This is what happens when you fail to do your job." The woman dropped the head at her feet and summoned one of the demons to bring her a bowl. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a bottle of blood. She poured the blood into the bowl and began swirling it with her finger. She muttered some words and began talking to her master. Once finished she handed the bowl to the nearest demon and addressed them. "My name is Meg Masters and from now on you do EXACTLY as I tell you." As Meg gave her follows their instructions outside the compound it began to rain, and unknown to the world below someone was watching them.

* * *

**AU:** YES, It's finished. I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I've changed this so many times that I forgot where this chapter was going. The ending is very rushed and I'm sure doesn't make a lot of sense. This chapter didn't have much to do with the overall plot of this story but does have a few hints as to what is going on. I have started to write chapter 9, but it all depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter as to how soon I update, the more reviews I get the sooner I update. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and sorry again for the long wait. Next time I'll update more often.


	9. AU: Note 2nd July

**Tuesday 2****nd**** July**

I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that while counting down to 8:30pm (The Almighty Johnsons return to NZ tv) on Thursday I will be updating some stories, with actual chapters. Bad news is not sure yet which ones will be updated ;) Maybe I'll update the ones with the most reviews from now until then (between 2nd-4th) who knows. I currently have 4 stories opened and deciding which one I should start on first.

So happy reading and reviewing and I'll see you all soon.

Thanks, CJ


End file.
